


Black and White

by CalTheMallBoy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Alternate Universe - No 5 Seconds of Summer, Britain, Cute, F/F, F/M, Funny, Gay, Goals, Jonnor - Freeform, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Malum - Freeform, Mentioned One Direction, One Direction Tours, Smut, malum, one direction - Freeform, tradley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalTheMallBoy/pseuds/CalTheMallBoy
Summary: Imagine being in a world where everything is black and white, until you meet your soulmate that is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly edited yet still shit.

**_Michael's PoV_ **

I walked down the crowded halls flooded with colours of only black and white. You might think it's annoying or horrible seeing only those colours but really it's not that bad. Don't take me wrong, I want to see other colours but seeing black and white (and everything in between) is all I've ever known so I'm used to it. I've never really seen the point in colours, but that still didn't take away the fact that I really did want to see an actual colour other than whites and blacks and greys. Basically, life is in black and white until you meet your soulmate and as you can tell, I haven't met mine yet. I will soon though, everyone will. As cheesy as it sounds, everyone has a soulmate, you just haven't found them yet, but they're still out there somewhere. But there is an exception, but we'll talk about that in a bit.

I was currently talking to my friend, Ashton, who has already met his soulmate and _loved_ to remind me  **every damn day**.

"Red is like black with re- wait no uh red is the colour of bloo- wait," he was - for some odd reason - trying to describe the colour red to me and was failing miserably. "It's light, not too light though. This is difficult." My eyebrows furrowed together like two magnets, a look of pure confusion sweeping its way onto my face. I laughed but there was a small yet noticeable hint of pain swimming in my laugh as though it was a professional swimmer because I was jealous of him. I mean he's found his life long partner and can see pink flowers and blue skies. God, he was lucky. 

I wanted what he had: a loving partner who would cuddle me when I'm down, someone who was there to encourage me to do something, someone who just made me laugh. I wanted to meet my soul mate not only to see the colours but to see their eyes light up with fondness like Christmas trees, I wanted to see the wrinkles by their eyes as they laugh so hard their stomach starts to hurt. 

I just wanted love. 

I've tried to find my soulmate but it never works; maybe I don't have a soulmate and I'm doomed to see black and white all my life. As dramatic as that sounds, it is the case for a lot of people because either their soulmate dies, or has found someone else because they don't believe in soulmates. It sucks but it happens to a few people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- slightly edited -

The worst thing to look at or see when you're single is seeing your friends - or even people around you - kissing and being all 'coupley', it honestly makes me sick just thinking about it. I'm jealous of them so much it hurts and that's pretty sad. They have found someone to love and they keep rubbing it in people's faces without meaning to. We get it, you're in love, but nobody cares. Ah, who am I kidding? I want what they have and that hurts me because I know I can't get that - well not for a while anyway.

"You'll find your soulmate one day, don't lose hope," Ashton stated after a long pause with a timid smile, his eyes sparkling with happiness as they always have ever since he met Luke. I scowled without him seeing. 'Don't lose hope'? Really? Can you get any more cheesy? At least he was trying, so I'll give him props for that.

"Pretty hard not to." I looked away not wanted to see his happy face beaming blithely. Okay, I sound really rude but I just envy him so much; not only for the soulmate part but also for the fact that he can see colours. I know I said I don't mind the lack of colour but, I don't know, I just want to see the colour red. I keep contradicting myself but you'd be the same. It's hard to elite the thing you want (or need) more.

"You can't expect them to be ten minutes from here, you need to go out; maybe go to a different country for a bit." He suggested with a shrug. That's actually a really good idea and I feel like a complete whisk for not thinking of that sooner.

"Maybe I might just do that." I grinned with delight but soon a rather disappointed frown took its place once I realised that I'm broke and I haven't got the money for that. 

My curly haired friend sighed, looking as though he was contemplating something important with the quite obvious stress lines dented on his forehead. "Look, I'll lend you some money and if you don't find your soulmate you have to pay me back, but if you do then you can have a pass just this one time." He offered and I quickly nodded - heck yes. I wasn't going to pass up a  _free_ opportunity to go anywhere in the world. 

And, after two or so days of thinking, I decided on the place I'd be visiting: the land of tea and crumpets. Britain.

That place has always interested me and I've always wondered what British tea tastes like, I mean I'm guessing it tastes completely different. Is the weather really  **that** bad or do they just overreact? And oh dear god their accents are so posh it's almost cute. Being an Aussie who has a thick accent surrounded by other Aussies, it'll be a nice change. Also, do they all worship the Queen?

I planned out the date I was going, bought the tickets and then the only thing left was the long long  _long_ waiting game. Yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I couldn't help myself I had to update. I'm so shit at writing omf and bTW IM BRITISH SO IM TECHNOLOGY OFFENDING MYSELF.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day. As I climbed into the Australian cab with my suitcase packed and my passport in my small hand, I knew this was finally happening, like I was just slapped in the face with all my responsibilities. I was finally actually going to look for him or her, in bloody Britain. If only I was British, that would have sounded way better. I couldn't back out now.

~~~

The plane wasn't as crowded as I thought, which was great since no one sat next to me and I got the window seat. I love the window seat because of the gorgeous view. I have seen so many people marvel at the pillow-like clouds and honestly, they're my favourite thing to look at when I'm flying. The whole plane journey sucked butt though because an especially annoying little child kept booting his light up spiderman shoes at the back of my chair. I swear I was slowly sinking further and further to insanity.

As I finally got off the stuffy plane I felt a large smile tug on my lips. I collected my luggage and set out to find a good hotel, well good _enough_ hotel with the small amount of money I possessed at the time. I heard people talking on the phone with their British accents laced in their and my smile grew wider. I was actually in Britain. This was really happening.

"How long will you be staying here, sir?" The man behind the counter spoke in his strong British accent. I was in London which is a pretty place to be in at the night. The pretty lights shone lighting up the city and the soft  _whooshing_ sounds of the cars driving past radiated a very calm vibe. The weather wasn't excruciatingly cold yet it wasn't even slightly warm. 

"A week," I smiled politely as he handed me the small, beat up keys to my new hotel room. "Thank you, mate." My inner Australian was just fighting to crawl out and show them self to everyone around me.

"You're Australian?" The guy smiled, his ears pricking up slightly on hearing my voice, making me nod and blush slightly. "I love your accent. Do you really fight kangaroos." 

"Thank you, and no, we don't fight kangaroos; they'd crush me to tiny pieces by just poking my cheek.

Since I was jet lagged to high heaven, I decided to take the lift. How interesting. The lift had soft, lyricless music playing in the background, hardly audible which I didn't mind because I thought it was annoying but eh I was too tired so my judgement was all over the place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a lil reference ;-)

I think I slept for the first day because, on awake from Ashton calling, I was woken up at 7 pm but I didn't want to waste the night. I decided to go out and explore London properly even though my sleep schedule was as dead as my sex life. I grabbed my bag and left the comfort of the hotel, chewing on a small breakfast bar as I walked (even though it was night).

Once I left the small building I was hit with the coldness of the British air, the wind pushing my hair to my face making it whip over my eyes as it did so. People in suits rushed past me while talking on the phone, sounding very formal. They used large, very uncommon words that I didn't even though existed. I shifted my cold hands into my jean pockets and started walking to the city at my own pace, getting a few hard shoulder knocks from angry businessmen. One of these could be my soulmate but I didn't have the strength to look up. God, I was excited. As I breathed out I could see my breath come out like steam as though I was a very broken kettle, it was **that** cold.

I walked around to buy a few pointless things so I can show them off to my friends. And their candy was amazing – well to me anyway. I made sure I bought a lot to share with Ashton. It mostly consisted of chocolate but I was more of a chocolate guy so a win-win really. I came across a small and cosy coffee shop in the corner of the street, and I was starting to freeze so I went inside. "Black coffee please, medium." I didn't look up, I was nervously biting my lip because I don't like talking to people. Damn you anxiety.

"I like a man who knows what he wants straight away." The boy behind the counter laughed quietly at his own words. His voice sounded very calming and deep like it could send you to sleep in seconds especially with his accent but I refused to look up. I nodded a little. "So, what's your name? I haven't seen you before, and I remember everyone who walks in here."

"Michael," I mumbled loud enough for him to hear and he wrote my name on the cup, handing it to me. I thanked him and handed him the money quickly. I gradually walked to an empty table, sitting down awkwardly with my new book placed on my lap. The coffee was really hot and, me being the dumbass I am, I burnt my mouth. The guy behind the counter chuckled and I finally looked up.

Now I understand what Ashton meant by the colour red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its going so fast um but idgaf. comment your opinions pleeaase.


	5. Chapter 5

I stared wide eyes at him, taking a minute to admire his being. His hair was dark _brown_ with a little _blond_ streak at the front _**((A/N: my favourite Calum))**_ but that wasn't what shocked me the most; it was the fact that I can see it. He didn't look at me so I assumed he hadn't noticed for some reason. I looked around and saw colours, they were beautiful. Everything didn't look so dead anymore and I think I like it this way. The sky was a gorgeous pinkish colour due to it being 8 pm and the sun was setting and the sight was honestly breathtaking.

"Excuse me?" I stood up nervously and walked to the guy. He looked up and smiled warmly at me like nothing had happened. Why isn't he freaking out too? What if he's my soulmate but I'm not his? "Um..." I wasn't sure what to say, I mean what do you say to your soulmate? "What's your name?"

"Calum," Calum looked at me confused. "Why?" Why isn't he saying anything? I mean I'm his soulmate, right? I saw colours when I looked at him, he must be my soulmate.

"When I looked at you I c-could see colours..." I bit my lip hard trying not to be awkward but failed miserably. The cute guy behind the counter laughed meekly at my statement as if he was mocking me for some reason. I felt a pong of hurt stab my chest and a wash of sadness overcome my body, it wasn't a nice feeling I must say.

"Sorry mate but I have a boyfriend." Calum raised his eyebrows in a sympathetic yet amused manner and shrugged it off as if it was nothing. A much taller boy walked in behind him and wrapped his arms protectively around Calum's small waist. The guy I'm guessing is his boyfriend looked at me with a threatening glare, his chin resting on Calum's shoulder making my chest twist with all kinds of emotions. My heart stopped and I was about to turn around and run as fast as I could.

 _Beep beep beep_.

I looked around confused, where was that coming from?

_Beep beep be-_

I smacked my hand on my phone on impulse and rubbed my eyes tiredly. I slowly sat up and saw I was in the hotel bed not in a coffee shop. That was a very strange and slightly traumatising dream. I checked the time seeing it was exactly 7 pm just like in my dream. In my dream, I swear I saw colours, actual colours but that couldn't have been possible because I've never seen them, and dreams are supposed to be things we've seen or at least have a general idea of. I mean you can't dream of a completely new colour you've never seen or a person you don't know exists; your mind can't do that. We dream off of memories or things we've seen throughout the day.

And why was it so harsh? Was this the truth, kind of like my brain was telling me what to expect so I could prepare myself fully.


	6. Chapter 6

Just like in my dream, I jaunted into the same coffee shop after about an hour of pointless shopping (but this time I bought completely different things just to be on the safe side). I went to the counter and didn't see Calum, instead, I saw a rather old looking woman whose kind eyes scanned my face curiously.

"Good evening," the woman smiled joyfully and looked at me, her hair pulled up into a messy bun with small strands of her hair sticking out in all kinds of places. "What would you like today, sir?"

"Black coffee, medium please." I sent a timid smile back and got my money out ready for her. I didn't have much, but I  **needed**  coffee.

"It's a bit late for coffee, don't you think?"

"Well, I just woke up."

"Jetlag?"

"Jetlag."

She chuckled softly and handed me the warm coffee cup so I pushed the money over to her. I noticed the place was packed which made my face shrivel up in disgust and disapproval, especially since all the seats taken. That's _just_  wonderful.

"You can sit here if you want." I heard a familiar voice say softly, yet it seemed sweeter, and I looked over seeing _Calum_. What? I honestly thought he was just a fragment of my imagination; a mere concept my head fathomed up when my eyes were closed. Oh god is this one of those dreams where you wake up from a dream in the dream? 

I sat down and looked at him which he did the same, and this time he was just as shocked as me. We both stared for a good minute or so before my potential other half spoke up once again.

"What are the odds," he gasped quietly I could hardly hear it myself. "I'm Calum, you must be my soulmate." He spoke confidently making me blush weakly at it. I mean I've always had a _thing_ for confidence. Calum abruptly stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"I-I guess so." He looked so gorgeous surreal I was almost convinced he wasn't real, and he even had that blond streak in his hair. "I'm Michael by the way."

"You're also Australian, me likey." He put his phone in his pocket respectfully like he was giving me all of his attention which brought a smile to my face.

"I am." I chuckled. My heart was beating in my chest violently with every word spoke, and every small glance. I couldn't believe he was from Britain, I mean I always saw myself with a brit but it was still so fascinating to me. Also, it's my first proper day and I've already found _the one_ , in a cramped, stuffy coffee shop in London. How romantic.

"Why did you come here?" He said inquisitively, an amazed look plastered on his tanned face. "Do you like the rain? Or is it the tea that attracts you?"

"Oh just... wanted a break." I lied. It wasn't a big lie, but I didn't want to say that I only came here to find him.


	7. Chapter 7

When I talked to him it was as if we'd known each other for a lifetime – well I mean we were destined to be together after all (as cheesy as that sounds). We were supposed to meet at that coffee shop at that exact second on that exact day. I was meant to go to Britain.

It was quite dark outside, about 10 pm at night so we had to go our separate ways (after I got his number of course). I was so excited and giddy that I skyped Ashton. It was about 7 am for him back in Australia so it was all good. "The Skype symbol is blue. **Blue**." I gasped loudly, crossing my legs on the hotel bed. I heard the sandy haired boy laugh at me with a small grin, a look of happiness and pride on his face.

"I know, it's very fascinating." Ashton uttered sarcastically but a smile was tugging on his face. His hair looked messy due to him just waking up and I could see Luke sleeping next to him peacefully, he almost resembled a kitten. Almost.

"It is actually! It's very fascinating."

He rolled his eyes playfully and nodded. "Have you seen the sunset yet? It's honestly gorgeous." I nodded with a huge grin, remembering what happened just an hour prior.

 _Calum and I left the coffee shop finally after half an hour of getting to know each other and we went to the local park. The sky was a gorgeous pinky colour with orange tints painted into it, blending slightly. We lay on the grass which prickled our backs and stared at the sky. It was so amazing since it was our first time seeing something like this._ _We just enjoyed the silence that blanketed us nicely; it felt calming. Everything seemed to freeze into place, I felt like I belonged somewhere and I wasn't just a person drifting through life with nothing, I had meaning: to look after this gorgeous clum. I had only known his for a few hours but I already felt so connected to him it was unreal._

_He helped me see all the beautiful colours of the world – quite literally._

"Michael?" I heard Ashton say with a confused look on his face. "You zoned out there, you okay mate?" I touched my face feeling that I had a huge smile tugging on my lips that must have happened when I wasn't paying attention. I must have subconsciously smiled while I was recalling the beautiful memory. A memory I will forever cherish.


	8. Chapter 8

You never really appreciate the colours of the sky properly or even the colour of dirt until you realise how precious they actually are. Every time I look around, it all just looks beautiful even if it's not to others. The colour of the grass looks so gorgeous even though, to many, it's just _grass_. The colour of water looks so divine and mesmerising especially when the sun is shining off of it but no one really acknowledges that they just shrug it off because it's just _water_ , it's nothing _special_.

Colour is such an amazing thing (it's not exactly a thing, I'm not sure what it is) that people take for granted because it's always there once they meet _the one_. It won't go away, they think. The black and white days are gone, they think. But that's wrong. I've heard stories of people at work; all happy and concentrated until everything changes. They could no longer see the slightly yellow tiles and the weirdly blue tables and the pink tint the light gave off that everyone was concerned about, but did nothing to change it, all they could see was _black_ and _white_.

This is because their soulmate died. They are no longer able to see the sunset and sunrise, they are no longer able to look into people's eyes and see the blue/green/brown colour around their pupils, they are no longer able to see colour. The ability to see colour is gone forever as we only have one soulmate. That's my one fear; doing something then suddenly everything loses its colour. I can't imagine how heartbreaking that'll be.

\---

"I didn't know the Skype symbol thing was _blue_." I gushed excitedly, throwing my hands in the air dramatically. Calum just laughed and watched me fondly, a beautiful smile plastered on his beautiful face. "I've always seen a greyish colour which is soo boring, I like the blue."

"Me too, it's a very nice colour," he chuckled quietly at my child-like behaviour, the corner of his lips curling upwards more. He had a gorgeous smile. "I love how you're getting excited over the Skype symbol." The boy cooed at me causing my cheeks to heat up with embarrassment.

"I don't know, I'm just fascinated." I grinned and rested my head on his shoulder, sighing happily as I watched people walk past. We were perched on a bench in a calming park, the chirping sounds of the birds swimming in the air. We didn't want to move, we just enjoyed each others company and we were too lazy to even think of moving.

I watched his facial features as I tried to take it all in. I was leaving in a few days so I wanted to remember every inch of his face. I wanted to memorise every little thing he does, like when he's concentrated he would stick his tongue out cutely, or when he's admiring something or talking about something he's passionate about he will have his huge grin on his face; I could tell he meant every word.

I wasn't sure how we were going to keep this relationship - if you can even call it a relationship - going when I leave, it'll be an emotional strain on us both but I was determined to keep it going. I wasn't going to waste all of that money (Ashton's money) on just _meeting_ him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey proud of this chapter aye (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	9. Chapter 9

It was my last day in England and Calum and I were laying on his bed, neither of us wanting to talk or ruin the peaceful moment that blanketed us. I felt a wave of overwhelming sadness wash over me as reality hit. _I was leaving England - I was leaving Calum_. I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay there forever and never leave him. But I had to, I mean I have school soon and I really want to graduate - maybe then I could get a job and earn enough to meet the kiwi boy again. But that was too far in the future. I need to think of the _now_. I should just ignore the horrible twisting feeling in my heart and think about Calum. That wasn't too hard though, I seem to always be thinking of him lately.

Hesitantly, I sat up, looking at him with a small smile playing on my lips. "We should do something, you know, to make this day special so we can remember it." He looked up at me, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Like what?" A glint of happiness and excitement was evident in the younger one's eyes. I watched him for a second in admiration: he's such a gorgeous person. I grinned wide. I knew exactly where I wanted to take him on my last day.

"You'll see."

~~~

I held his hand tightly as we walked down the street. My eyes searched around nervously, making sure I hadn't gone the wrong way – that would be very embarrassing. Once my eyes caught the place we were heading to, a small relieved sigh left my lips. We weren't lost. We walked in and a strong smell of coffee flew to our noses instantly. I grinned as my mind recalled the memories that took place here only a few days prior. So much had happened in such a small amount of time.

We ordered our coffees and sat at the same table that we sat at last week. "Deja vu much." Calum chuckled, sipping on his hot drink making him yelp quietly and stick his tongue out. I laughed loudly at his stupidity and shook my head in amusement.

"Yeah, I know."

We talked for a bit: we talked about the memories we had created in a short period of time, and we talked about the memories we are soon to create. I watched him lovingly as he talked, a fond smile playing on my lips. He fascinated me in so many ways and I liked that. When he noticed, his face changed to a light pink colour. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, you're just beautiful."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how to end it and I'm so bad at updating buT here it is! enjoy.


End file.
